A Good Friend
by MonochromeSelene
Summary: Oneshot, Lea tries to cheer his friend up on one lonely evening as the moon shines down upon Radiant Gardens.


Never seen such a lame title.

So help me, I'm becoming a Kingdom Hearts fanatic. Thought I'd write some cute stuff because I felt sorry for x-face.  
>Ok scrap that, <em>as if<em> anyone feels sorry for Saïx for being such a power-hungry pig. He ditched his own best friend. UNFORGIVABLE.  
>But Isa is ok. Because we all have a friend like Isa who thinks "why did I become friends with such a crazy moron?"<p>

I know. I happen to know several Isas.  
>I guess that makes me the crazy moron xDD<p>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Disney owns Kingdom Hearts.<br>But this idea is mine ;]_

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful, isn't it?"<p>

In surprise, he turned to find that he was not alone; not the only one staring up at the moon from the outer gardens. A girl, but he did not stare any longer than he dared to.

Girls tended to _avoid_ him at all costs. And as much as he hated to admit it, the only reason he'd gotten within conversational distance of one was because of Lea.  
>He said nothing in return, not knowing how to respond to such a question.<br>He would sound like such a weirdo if he told a girl he considered the moon a beautiful thing.  
>But he would sound so rude if he said nothing.<p>

Too late; the moment to reply had passed, and he fell into an uncomfortable silence.  
>He'd never been with a girl alone. He'd always have Lea to back him up. To cover his lack of charisma.<br>Where was the redhead when you actually needed him?

"It's Isa…right?"

Finally; an easy question. "Yes."

"Do you always come here?"

"Yes."

If he stuck to one word answers, maybe he would avoid screwing up in front of her. And find a way to make his escape before he did end up making a fool of himself. If word of that ever got out, Lea would never let him escape alive.  
>Just out of curiosity, he snuck a look at his company, unwittingly meeting eyes with the girl.<p>

He looked away hurriedly, wishing the moonlight wasn't so bright that night.

The girl giggled, no doubt having caught sight of his reddened face.

"You're cute."

His suspicions rose. No girl had ever said that to him, much less said it to Lea! The charming, witty and smooth (if somewhat corny) talker that was Lea had never gotten such a bold comment like "you're cute". So how could a quiet, antisocial moongazer like him get it so easily?  
>There had to be something behind this.<p>

But even so, Isa wanted to accept the girl's odd compliment. To delude himself into thinking that she did find him somewhat attractive.

He had no chance to think it through any further as the girl planted a kiss on his cheek—it wasn't even a direct lip to lip one, but he froze like stone from the unexpected contact.

He didn't know how long he sat there, flummoxed by the sudden turn of events.

"Isa…that's a nice name." the girl said sadly.

"Wh…"

He turned to find that the girl had gone.

Isa blinked. What on earth had that been? Had he been hallucinating?

In the distant background, he heard distinct clapping. "Isa, Isa, Isa!"  
>He turned in shock to find the source of the sound; Lea, shaking his head with one of his usual smirks.<p>

"If it isn't the village idiot wandering about." Isa said dryly, hoping that most of the redness had gone by now.

"If it isn't the newest womanizer in Radiant Gardens sitting right here!" Lea laughed.  
>"I saw that." He winked.<p>

"Saw what?" Isa demanded.

"You and that girl kissed." The redhead grinned wildly, cornering his friend.

"You must have been seeing things." Isa replied coolly. "It's not good for mental patients to be up past their bedtime." He dropped an insult, hoping to steer the redhead into defending his mental health.

"Oh _yeah_, I sure was seeing things. Like you and that girl _kissing_!"

"Let it go already. I didn't kiss her."

"And that's why your face is so red?"

"Just admit it Lea; you said something to her didn't you?"

"Ah, so you're admitting you kissed her?"

"For the last time, I didn't kiss her…

_She_ kissed _me_. On the cheek mind you."

_"Whoo hoo!"_

"Lea, do try and be quiet. You'll wake the whole town at this rate."

"Isa and a girl sitting by the moon; k-i-s-s-i-n—"

Isa sent a good glare in his friend's direction.  
>"Ok ok, so you didn't kiss her! Geez, way to dash my dreams!"<p>

"That you seem to dream about me kissing a girl is incredibly disturbing."

Silence fell.

"You said something to her didn't you?"

"Aw." Lea groaned. "How obvious was she?"

"She told me I was 'cute'."

"Well, I thought you'd be too head-over-heels to notice that! A girl calls you cute and the first thing you do is doubt it?"  
>The redhead shook his head in disappointment. "Isa, what is wrong with you?" he playfully gave his friend a whack on the back.<p>

"You mean what's wrong with _you_? Did you honestly think I would be 'head-over-heels' as you put it?"

"It was a good theory. You have no idea what to do around girls! You're always avoiding them 'cause you're so flustered around them!"

"I am not."

"Are too!"

"You are such an idiot Lea."

"Way to thank your friend for trying to cheer you up."

And despite the fact that his wonderfully peaceful night had been utterly destroyed by his friend's wild attempts to help him boost his self-confidence, Isa found a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Way to ruin a good evening Lea." He smirked.

"You're welcome! _Anything_ for a friend, Isa! It was _nothing_! Don't mention it!"

* * *

><p>Ah, what a nice friend, Lea. Even though he's such a dork in Birth by Sleep, he grows up to be a tall, smart sexy man with a caring attitude ;]<p>

So next time you see a dorky guy friend and think "no way I'm gonna date him ever!", look twice. He could be the next Axel xDD (Notice that his little catchphrase "Got it memorized?" hasn't changed at all. Suddenly a dorky little phrase becomes the sexist thing you've ever heard.)  
>Give them a chance. Because in the end, it's the dorky guys like Lea that everyone's gonna be chasing after. Hot guys will be renowned jerks. Like Saïx. And no one will like them no matter how "hot" they are.<p>

Take it from me; personal experience. Hopefully I've given all you fangirls out there a little wisdom.  
>Haha, learning life lessons from Kingdom Hearts xDD<br>Review?


End file.
